


Stall

by kingmorsluciscaelum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmorsluciscaelum/pseuds/kingmorsluciscaelum
Summary: Everyone in Bobby's Cellar knows three things, Tony and Grue are the greatest team in there, Tony and Grue need to fuck, and Bobby probably needs a break.Tony Redgrave (Young Dante) and his Partner Grue from the 2001 Devil May Cry Novel By Goikeda Shinya. NSFW.
Relationships: Dante/Grue (Devil May Cry), Tony Redgrave/Grue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Stall

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the DMC Novel, now would be a good time, since DMC5 says it's events are in fact canon now. Tony Redgrave is Dante's old alias, so I refer to him as Tony throughout the fic and so does Grue. Grue is Tony's canonical partner of just under two years during the events of the DMC Novel.

Bobby’s Cellar wasn’t a whore house, but that could fool most people. While its main stay of people were mercenaries and brokers, there was of course, the steady flow of money, and people who want to spend it. There was some of the wildest prostitutes in town that could keep up with the rough mercenaries, that could keep up with the demands of the greedy patrons. Bobby didn’t even care if people fucked right there in the bar. Sometimes the nights ended with Bobby just taking a hose to the floor and spraying all the filth out and down the drain of the bathroom.

The bathroom was somehow even cruder, but at least there was some privacy. Someone had taken it upon themselves to drill holes in the bathroom stalls, for makeshift gloryholes. If anyone went in there it was hardly ever to actually use it properly. There was a drain on the floor and the cement floor and walls almost always were littered with crude graffiti, phone numbers, and drawings. It was always damp from Bobby’s approach of just spraying the place down with hose water in vain attempts of keeping it clean. The fluorescent light was dim, fly tape hanging from the end, and there was no windows, even in broad daylight the place felt like some time lost to a dark and filthy night.

Still, it was private enough, now that Bobby’s bar seem to have a mutual understanding that whatever happened in there stayed there, and that was good enough for Tony Redgrave and Grue.

It was obvious to possibly everyone _except_ Tony and Grue that they were hot for each other. The moment they met they clicked as a mercenary team. The day Tony Redgrave mysteriously showed, he was an enigma, but Grue drew out the true side of him. Tony was a big softie, that’s all, he was careful and worried about silly things like death tolls and other useless things. He meshed perfectly with Grue, every night their tension palpable to everyone in the bar, the way Grue smoked around Tony made it obvious how nervous he was getting. One of the mercs couldn’t help commenting how Grue sucked down those cigarettes as much as he wanted to suck down someone’s cock. Grue just rolled his eyes and urged Tony not to try and make any smarmy comments back.

It takes months. Perhaps on rationalizing on both their parts. Tony, who thought Grue was recently widowered and raising three daughters, would probably be seeking a new wife. Grue, who thought Tony was young and a go getter and probably tripping over partners who wanted to date him, and yet every night they get together to work, they find themselves exchanging glances, and Grue smokes more than usual, while Tony drinks too much and gets giggly and touchy-feely with Grue.

It’s a night after work, that under a pale waning moon, with no clouds and some ten-thousand stars that they stood there, gasping, blood on Grue’s face and the back of his neck after Tony hurt someone who put a knife on Grue’s neck, someone with a lot of intent to kill Grue, someone who Tony shot twice in the shoulder, and somehow managed to not kill, but seriously wound. They’re perfectly sober, maybe too sober, and trembling with nerves, and Grue is dying for a cigarette to smoke the fear away. Tony jumps on him, wraps his arms around him and their lips are sealed with a strangers blood on their tongue and teeth.

Oh, I thought you were going to die, how could you, how could you, leave your daughters orphans, what were you thinking letting your guard down?

Tony’s words die on his mouth and he moans furiously into Grue’s mouth, squeezing hard to him. Grue couldn’t hide behind a wall of excuses anymore, Tony is on him, and he holds Tony and kisses him hard, and breaks it. “Let’s go.” He grumbles, and they do, their work is done. They retreat away from their work, finding some place in town, some staircase in an alley, where the streetlamp casts light on them, and Tony can look Grue over. There’s a small line of red on his neck, but it’s not even bleeding anymore.

He kisses it profusely anyway, kissing it like his lips could heal and breathing through his nose onto Grue’s neck. Hot, desperate kisses, warming him up, turning him red.

Tony climbs onto him, either ignoring his hard on, or very much so aware of it.

“I was so worried…” Tony murmured.

“I know…” Grue whispered on his lips. He smells like smoke, even now. “I’m sorry. I’m all right.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Tony seals his lips with another kiss.

He leans into it, hard and passionate, eager, so very, very eager, god, it has been ages since he felt a soft pair of lips on his face, he aches for it. His body is burning now more than ever.

Grue sits up, and dusts Tony off, taking his wild hair and brushing it away from his eyes.

“… Should we…?” Grue starts.

“Yeah.” Tony murmured. “Let’s go.”

He grabs Grue’s hand, and once again Grue feels his fears. Tony’s hand, so soft and warm, and his own, so callous, scared from life, and cold, clammy from sweat and today’s close call. As they walk, he doesn’t care who is seeing him, there are worse sights, than two men holding hands on their way to Bobby’s bar.

They don’t even bother pretending. Tony walks straight past Bobby’s counter, into the back where the bathroom is, and shuts the door as if there’s a lock on it. There’s some turned heads, but it’s mostly ignored except for Bobby, who shakes his head, and sighs and says “Finally…” while he wipes down the counter.

Tony takes Grue’s coat off, laying it on the sink. He pushes him to the other sink, grabs a paper towel, and wets it, cleaning Grue of the blood on his lips and face.

Grue blinked a few times, smiling soft, and grabs Tony, pulling him close.

“It’s all right.” He whispers warmly in Tony’s ear. “I’m fine. Okay?”

Tony blinks, and finally stills a little. “… Okay.” He whispered.

His bottom lip glistens wet in that halogen light. Grue stared at it, leaning forward, and pressing his lips to the corner of Tony’s mouth, before finally sliding over and kissing him fully.

Tony moans into his lips, and just sighs as well, before wrapping his arms around Grue’s neck. He takes off his coat, already shirtless, and Grue runs his hands over that soft skin. Tony has a scar on his chest, and one on his left palm, but he never asks, Grue knows he’s not flawless himself, lots of accident scars, some surgical scars, but he isn’t ashamed of them, Tony doesn’t seem to mind too much either.

“Come on.”

Grue pulls him to the stall at the end of the bathroom, hangs their coats on the small hook and shuts the door that barely closes itself. Tony finds himself pressed to the wall, next to a phone number written in paint. He feels Grue press his back against it, and Grue’s mouth kisses his own, and then kisses down his jaw, he feels Grue’s stubble, feels his strong arms on his body and his strong hand palming Tony’s crotch. He shuddered. “God… please…” He whimpered in Grue’s ear.

“Feels good?” Grue huffed.

“Yeah…” Tony murmured.

Grue kept squeezing, palming him through his pants until he was clearly rock hard, strained against his pants, and eager to unbutton, and release his cock. Grue jerked the pants down, unbuckled and unzipped, and raised an eyebrow.

“No underwear?” Grue asked.

“What do I need it for?” Tony asked with a smile.

Grue rolled his eyes, and suddenly got on his knees. It surprised Tony a bit, but he doesn’t have much time to think watching his partner, his tall, imposing, wonderful partner, down on his knees in a restroom, gazing up at him with pretty eyes, and swallowing half of Tony’s cock in one go. He chokes, not experienced, but he doesn’t let it get to him. Tony tried to grasp the wall, moaning and bucking his hips, and when he realized there was nothing to grab, he went for a fistful of Grue’s hair, and one hand on his shoulder.

His mouth is so ridiculously warm, so wet and soft, Grue rubs the head of Tony’s cock on the plush inside of his cheek, and Tony yelps, practically melting under Grue’s touch.

Grue stays there, kneeling, big large hands on Tony’s hips, pinning him to the wall while he squirms and whimpers. His eyes are shut, his mouth is working hard, his mind buzzing with thoughts. He keeps his teeth clear of any of Tony’s skin, and pins Tony’s eager hips to the wall before he starts trying to facefuck Grue.

Grue gets used to Tony manhandling his hair, pulling and tugging, whining and begging, pleading and groaning, and finally submitting to his fate and letting that tongue works it’s magic. Tony felt it slide along roughly, at the sensitive tip of his cock. It wrapped around, and then it slid along the underside of his cock as Grue took more in. He pulled off, and caught some air, perhaps for once the only time he regretted smoking was his poor lungs. He dives back down, massaging with his tongue, pushing the tip of Tony’s cock into the roof of his mouth and rubbing it there.

Tony bucked and moaned, and bit the back of his fist in desperation to keep his pathetic self quiet. He lifted a leg, putting it on Grue’s shoulder, and Grue adapted, holding it over his shoulder, Tony now balanced on one leg while Grue pinned him and sucked him down deeper and deeper until he was finally reaching the base of Tony’s cock.

He pulled off quick, gasping for air, and felt Tony’s eager hands grab the back of his head and whimper out.

“Don’t stop…”

“… Of course…” Grue panted out after a moment, and went right back, trying to get himself pushed down to the base of Tony’s cock, feeling his pubic hair pressed against his nose. He would’ve made a comment about how cute it was that the curtains matched the drapes, but his mouth was too busy to do that.

He pulls off however, after suddenly going very slowly, and not giving Tony any of the relief he was looking for.

Grue wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it quickly, until Tony is falling apart, and finally melts, cumming into Grue’s palm with a pathetic whine, falling into a moan of pleasure.

Grue lets it coat his palm, and sighs softly, finally getting up off his knees, near stumbling, but keeping himself up with his clean hand.

“Careful, old man…” Tony huffed.

“Gee, thanks.” Grue replied, and leaned in, kissing Tony, feeling how good his mouth feels again. Grue’s hand suddenly slides between Tony’s thighs, so slick from his cum, and he smears it on his legs. Tony moaned into his mouth and then broke off just to gasp for air.

“H-hey…” He murmured. “That’s so unfair…”

“I didn’t bring anything to… prep you.” Grue murmured. He knew how this worked, but he didn’t exactly carry lube and condoms for mercenary work, and he was not about to try anything stupid with cum or with gun oil. He just slid his filthy hand between Tony’s thighs, teasing his balls, fingers touching his ass but not trying to slip inside.

Grue leaned in, mouth on Tony’s ear, kissing the shell of it. “… Let me fuck your thighs.” He whispered. Tony swallowed thick, and melted back against the cold wall again.

“Please do…” Tony whispered, and parted his legs as much as he could with his pants around his ankles.

Grue turned Tony around, facing the wall now, forehead pressed on the cool cement, and he unzipped himself, sliding his cock between Tony’s legs, and feeling how hot and wet his thighs are now. They’re slippery and slimy, and even if it’s not inside him, Tony squirms and squeaks a little when he feels that cock between his legs, pushing against his underside, right at his crotch, the head of Grue’s cock peeking out between his thighs.

“Oh god…” Tony murmured, the fact that he can see it down there makes him thing Grue must be big, and he suddenly pulls his legs tight, and feels Grue’s cock trapped in his thighs. It’s too slippery to really be trapped, so Grue just slides out, and slides back in, and Tony feels that slickness rub right through his thighs, so smoothly, the way it rubs up against his balls, and the way his cock feels it too, it’s all too hot for him.

“That feels amazing…” Tony whispered.

“ _You_ feel amazing.” Grue replied, and kissed his neck, noticing how Tony was flushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, such a soft red stained his skin. Grue smiled, kissing his ear, nipping at the earlobe, and thrusting his hips forward again, feeling how his cock rubbed up against Tony’s sensitive spots. His still sticky hand comes forward to stroke Tony, even though his cock is limp, he just strokes, and keeps in time with his thrusts, until Tony is back to being achingly hard again.

Grue sighed, pressed against Tony, feeling their hips knocking into each other, the slap of Tony’s ass against his crotch, how Tony squeaks and groans when he feels that cock rub on a sensitive spot on his crotch, it’s everything he wanted, and it leaves him wanting so much more. He wants to feel how hot Tony must feel inside. He wants to have him in his bed, not in this filthy bar in this filthy bathroom. But most of all he just wants him, he just wants him so much and he can have him, he’s right here.

Tony yelped, hand now on Grue’s as they both clumsily try to stroke Tony’s cock off. Grue is almost surprised how quickly Tony cums again, but just assumes that he is pretty young, he has more energy. Grue lets go of Tony’s cock, and finally puts both his hands on Tony’s hips, and starts to thrust with full force, hard, hard enough for their skin to slap, for Tony to jump and shudder, to clamp his thighs down and let Grue feel how tight his thigh muscles can get, and how soft and plush that skin can feel, how slippery and nice it feels with the cum smeared on his legs, and he finally cums, one final thrust and he feels it spilling all over Tony’s crotch, sliding down his thighs in globs, and he gasps, and kisses Tony on the back of the head and down his neck.

They catch their breath. Grue takes a bit longer, and finally he kneels and helps Tony lift his pants back up, no underwear, so the cum just presses right against the fabric of Tony’s pants, the sensation leaving him shuddering, but only looking at Grue with a wicked expression in his eyes.

They wash at the sink, coats on, finally washing the blood, and now some of the cum, off their hands and bodies. Grue buckles the strap on Tony’s chest, and helps him look a little presentable. Grue finally pulls his smokes from his pocket, he’d been dying for one since the mission was over, and he lets Tony eagerly come forward and light it for him. He tells him thank you, and Tony once again fans in front of his face and just tells him that stuff stinks.

Grue ushers Tony out the cramped bathroom first, and he follows behind quickly, only for them both to be passed by Bobby, carrying a green rubber hose. The two of them smiles sheepishly, exchanging knowing glances, and Bobby, without stopping, rolls his eyes, and goes inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed, actually pretty much nothing is beta, but I hope you enjoyed yourself.
> 
> EDIT: Since posting this I would like to clarify that Grue is a real character from the 2001 Devil May Cry Novel by Goikeda Shinya. I really enjoy him and I'd appreciate if you had the chance to read the novel and got to know more about him. That being said, I'm really tired of the unfunny joke about his name being similar to another character. Please don't leave a comment about it, I'd rather there be no comment than have to see the same unfunny joke again. It's really disheartening to write an entire fanfiction only to see the comment left is just the same reiterated joke. Thank you for reading.


End file.
